Black Cat (Felicia Hardy)
Echte naam: Felicia Hardy Bijnamen: Geen Voormalige aliassen: Felicity Harmon Overige huidige aliassen: Black Cat Status Beroep: Avonturier; Prive detective, oprichter van Cat's Eye Investigations. Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger met strafblad. maar kreeg amnesty. Identiteit: Bekend bij de overheid Echtelijke staat: Alleenstaand Groeps affiniteit: Heroes for Hire(voormalig) Operatiebasis: Onbekend, meestal New York Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Queens, New York Familieleden: Walter Hardy (Earth-616) (vader, overleden), Lydia Hardy (Earth-616) (moeder) Eerste optreden: Spectaculaire Spiderman nr 7 (NL), Amazing Spider-Man 194 (1979) Geschiedenis Felicia’s vader was een beruchte inbreker die haar aanmoedigde altijd voor het beste te gaan en niet tevreden te zijn met een tweede plaats. Toen ze werd misbruikt door haar vriend Ryan, besloot ze ondanks alle mogelijke gevolgen hem te vermoorden. Ze zette haar studie aan de kant en trainde zichzelf in verschillende gevechtsstijlen en acrobatiek. Ryan kwam echter om het leven bij een auto-ongeluk. Kwaad dat de kans wraak te nemen voor wat haar was aangedaan haar werd ontnomen, besloot ze haar nieuwe vaardigheden te gebruiken om in haar vaders voetsporen te treden. Ze nam de identiteit van de Black Cat aan. Korte tijd later ontmoette ze Spider-Man. Hij werd de eerste man waarvan zij vond dat ze hem kon vertrouwen. Spider-Man op zijn beurt probeerde Felicia op te laten houden met haar misdaden. Black Cat kreeg de mogelijkheid zichzelf te bewijzen toen ze ontdekte dat de Kingpin een krachtig explosief bezat. Owl wilde dit wapen gebruiken om New York te gijzelen, maar tegelijk wilde Dr. Octopus het wapen hebben om New York te vernietigen. Black Cat kwam tussenbeid een stal het item. Deze diefstal maakte haar het doelwit van Dr. Octopus. Ze overleefde de aanval van hem en zijn handlangers enkel door tussenkomst van Spider-Man, die haar op tijd naar het ziekenhuis wist te brengen. Hier besefte Spider-Man hoe zeer hij om Felicia gaf. Nadat ze was genezen kregen de twee een relatie en al snel onthulde Spider-Man zijn ware identiteit aan haar. Felicia kon echter maar moeilijk accepteren dat Peter de man achter het masker was. Dit bemoeilijkte te relatie. Na haar bijna-doodervaring in Spectacular Spider-Man #75, vreesde Felicia dat haar gebrek aan superkrachten haar altijd kwetsbaar maakte, en dat Spider-Man kon omkomen bij het beschermen van haar. Daarom zocht ze een manier om zijn gelijke te worden in kracht. Nadat ze ontdekte dat Tony Stark vermist werd, Henry Pym haar nooit terugbelde en ze werd afgewezen door de Avengers en de Fantastic Four, kreeg Felicia de kans aangeboden om een soortgelijke behandeling als de Scorpion en de Human Fly te ondergaan. De Kingpin koos Black Cat uit als zijn testpersoon om wraak te nemen voor de diefstal die ze had gepleegd. Zich schamend dat haar nieuwe krachten van de Kingpin kwamen, hield Felicia haar nieuwe vaardigheden geheim voor Peter. Het bleek echter al snel dat haar “ongelukskracht” ook Spider-Man trof, wat precies Kingpins bedoeling was. De relatie tussen Spider-Man en Felicia liep stuk. Hij besefte al snel dat er iet mis was met zijn eigen geluk, en zocht de hulp van Dr. Strange om dit terug te draaien. Dr. Strange slaagde hierin, maar veranderde daarbij ook de bron van Spider-Mans ongeluk. Hierdoor kreeg Felicia nieuwe krachten waaronder bovenmenselijke spierkracht, wendbaarheid, balans, zicht en intrekbare klauwen. Felicia had een tijdje een relatie met de huurmoordenaar Foreigner. Daarna vertrok ze naar Europa voor een nieuw leven. Jaren later kwam ze terug naar Amerika om Peter te zoeken, en was dan ook woedend toen Venom haar vertelde dat Peter getrouwd was met Mary Jane Watson. Een tijdje stalkte ze het koppel, maar uiteindelijk accepteerde ze Peters beslissing. Maar kort voor de Civil War werd ze een koppel met Puma (Thomas Fireheart) maar het was meer voor de sex, omdat ze toegaf dat ze nog iets voelde voor Peter. Tijdens de Civil Wars verhaallijn werd Black Cat lid van de Heroes For Hire maar stapte uit toen het team uiteensplitte. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 5' 10" Gewicht: 60 kg Kleur ogen: Groen Kleur haar: Platina blond Superkrachten Superkrachten: Kan de waarschijnlijkheids velden manupileren (Ongeluk brengen) Vaardigheden: Perfecte gymnaste. Getraind in meerdere vechtsporten. Meester dief. Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Balance-enhancing oorringen. Infra rode contact lenzen. Grijphaken. Electro klauwen. Transportmiddelen: Geen Wapens: Geen Notities *Oorspronkelijk had Black Cat geen superkrachten. Later werd echter onthuld dat ze een nog niet geactiveerde mutantenkracht had om kansen te beïnvloeden. Deze kracht werd later geactiveerd door Kingpin via een soortgelijke behandeling als Scorpion had ondergaan. De gave werd actief onder invloed van stres en zorgde ervoor dat iedereen in haar directe omgeving gevoelig werd voor rare ongelukken zoals struikelen over voorwerpen, pistolen die opeens niet meer werken enz. Deze gave bleek echter iedereen te beïnvloeden, ook diegene die ze geen kwaad wilde doen. Uiteindelijk veranderde Dr. Strange haar krachten om dit negatieve effect weg te nemen. Echter, zijn magische verandering van haar krachten gaf haar tijdelijk katachtige krachten zoals intrekbare klauwen, bovenmenselijke kracht en snelheid en infrarood zicht. Deze krachten verdwenen weer toen de magie was uitgewerkt. Normaal heeft Black Cat de kracht, uithoudingsvermogen en lenigheid van een Olympische acrobaat. ze is fysiek erg sterk en atletisch, en een expert in vechtsporten. Ze kan meerdere gewapende tegenstanders tegelijk aan. Black Cat heeft ook verschillende apparaten van de Tinkerer gekregen die haar wendbaarheid en kracht vergroten. Ze heeft contactlenzen die haar in staat stellen op verschillende lichtspectrums te kijken, waaronder infrarood, ultraviolet en nachtzicht. Haar kostuum bevat krachtversterkende “micro-servos. De handschoenen van haar kostuum bevatten intrekbare klauwen die door de meeste materialen heen kunnen snijden. Verder zit er een miniatuur kabel met klimhaak in haar handschoen. Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen *''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 194 *''Spider-Man and Black Cat "The Evil That Men Do" Complete Lijst van Black Cat's optredens Gerelateerde artikelen * Kijk ook naar * Karakter Galerij: * Optredens van * Quotations van Externe Links *Black Cat Information at www.spiderfan.org Referenties * Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Levende Karakters Categorie:Goede Karakters Categorie:Geheime Identiteit Categorie:Vrouwelijke Karakters Categorie:Zilver Haar Categorie:Groene Ogen Categorie:Lid van Heroes for Hire Categorie:Alleenstaand